Liza
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: Tamako, a girl with pony-tails. Mochizou, a boy desperately in love, but goes to Tokyo. And Mochizou misses her. Yuri Plisetsky walks on, and from the thing he heard, something rises on him. Inspired from the song Liza - Andrey Gubin.


After just finish the visa card within the Russian Embassy in Tokyo, the 15 years old star, Yuri Plisetsky, left the street, and walked over there. He just looked over and over, until he finally returned into a bar near the Shibuya. In here, he just sat down back into a bar, where, he found that, it was …

* * *

…

…

…

Let's say: he walked out from the Embassy, and the only thing that made him visible, was the coat, except, it has the Russian flag. The Russian punk went back to Shibuya, where he first met Haru (read " _Please forget me_ "), and walked into a bar. Turning out, the bar was once a sushi store, which had quickly transformed to serve both in sushi and sake/shochu. Just recently, they just started to serve Russian vodka, all because of Viktor Nikiforov.

In here, he used a little Japanese:

"それはとても驚いた、タカモトさん。" ( _It is so surprised, Mr. Takamoto._ )

"ああ、プリセツキー。" ( _Oh, Plisetsky._ ) The owner, Mr. Takamoto, was surprised too. However, he just found that, this time, Plisetsky went alone.

However, before he asked, suddenly, someone entered in as well. A boy with yellow-haired and he was very upset, a bit. He fell down, with a missing something.

Yuri, while he was drinking some Russian light, soon found this inside him. The Russian boy went silent, after he mentioned this story.

" _What's your name?_ "

" _Mochizou Ooji … well, this is over a month since I left away … I really miss her …_ "

" _Really?_ "

"… _she has pony-tails …_ "

" _How is your relationship with her? Why?_ "

"… _she …_ "

He just fell ill. Yuri Plisetsky had to take him out for a while. Look on the star, he suddenly realized, what was Mochizou, the boy with yellow hair, missing. It made him to remember …

"Лиза, ты здесь, не так ли?" ( _Lisa, you are here, right?_ )

And following with it, he stood still, and went silent. He just … kept himself …

* * *

 _Music on!_

…

…

…

…

…

Лиза, еще вчера мы были вдвоём,

Еще вчера не знали о том,

Как трудно будет нам с тобой расстаться, Лиза,

И новой встречи ждать день за днем...

Лиза, когда теперь увидимся вновь?

Кто знает, может, это любовь?

А я еще не смог сказать о самом главном

Тебе всего лишь несколько слов...

О, Лиза!...

( _Lisa, yesterday we were still together._

 _Yesterday we didn't know yet_

 _How it will be difficult to say good-bye, Lisa._

 _And to wait for a new meeting day after day._

 _Lisa, when will we see each other again?_

 _Who knows, maybe it is love_

 _And I could not say to you about the most important yet,_

 _Just some words..._

 _Oh, Lisa!..._ )

It went back to Mochizou memory. When he first met her, he treated her like a neighbor kid, a friend, because they both had relations through their moms.

 _Yuri Plisetsky, sat with him, sang while just looking into the sky … It was so different, though? Yas._

She played with him, and then, he remembered that, she was very interesting on his dream.

She believed on him for many playing stories. But of course, she must be very different comparing to the others. She was like that. For Mochizou, his childhood with her was normal and silent.

Yup.

…

…

…

Until, he found that, she was waiting for him, again. This time, in her school clothes …

…

Лиза, не исчезай,

Лиза, не улетай...

Побудь со мной ещё немного, Лиза,

Как жаль, что расставанья час уже так близок...

Лиза, где же ответ?

Счастье - было и нет...

Последние минуты навсегда уходят,

Часы остановить хотел бы я сегодня...

( _Lisa, don't disappear,_

 _Lisa, don't fly away..._

 _Be with me a bit more, Lisa._

 _It's a pity that the hour of separation is so close..._

 _Lisa, where is an answer?_

 _The happiness has been and now not..._

 _Last minutes are leaving forever,_

 _I would like to stop the time today._ )

For her, this time she was so surprised when he met her. He felt different this time. Following from the old memory, he wanted to show that, he really cares.

Caring on and on …

…

But just like a typical student, he was too harsh for himself. He couldn't know how to talk. When the chance, like under the cherry blossom, he missed it. Again and again.

However, they still had a dreamy memory. They walked together. She wore kimono and she was on hand with him.

 _Yuri Plisetsky knew, thanks. It is strange when a Russian trying to discover the difference of Japanese romance. Like a Russian guard in the Moscow Kremlin trying to discover a Japanese castle._

 _Yuri just jumped on and seeing from the Shinto shrine …_

It was so special though. Mochizou found that, he was fond with her more than anyone else. Of course, he kept some old childish game.

Japan was so different, right? Mochizou made up his smile; and so he did it …

He also missed her smile as well.

…

Лиза, я так хотел признаться тебе,

Что я навек обязан судьбе

За то, что мы с тобою повстречались, Лиза,

Однажды на огромной земле.

Лиза, сегодня между нами моря,

И грусть сильнее день ото дня,

Но только я, как прежде, буду верить, Лиза,

Что ты все так же любишь меня...

О, Лиза!...

( _Lisa, I wanted to confess so much_

 _That I owe to the destiny forever_

 _That once we met on the huge earth, Lisa._

 _Lisa, today the sees are between us_

 _And the sadness is more and more with every day_

 _But I will believe as usually, Lisa, that you still love me..._

 _Oh, Lisa!..._ )

Her pony-tails hair continued to hinder on Mochizou's mind. He really missed her so much. He loved the girl. He cared for her. But he just didn't know what to do after all.

He was still in rememberance …

…

…

He felt himself to have more responsibility, so he came to, and he tried to tell …

…

"I love you …"

 _Yuri Plisetsky looked on, found that, it was a sad love. He needed to understand it as well._

 _The Russian punk mentioned that, Mochizou had to fulfill his responsibility to see this as a part of his life._ Mochizou …

… oh Mochizou, he went into the deep of problem.

He hugged, but, …

…

…

…

It was the last time for Mochizou before he left …

…

 _And then, the wind flew for a moment, until, Yuri Plisetsky looked on and on. He was amazed. Mochizou was not really ill, but the ill, in reality, came from his sadness for missing her … it turned into a pray._

…

Лиза, не исчезай,

Лиза, не улетай...

Побудь со мной ещё немного, Лиза,

Как жаль, что расставанья час уже так близок...

Лиза, где же ответ?

Счастье - было и нет...

Последние минуты навсегда уходят,

Часы остановить хотел бы я сегодня...

( _Lisa, don't disappear,_

 _Lisa, don't fly away..._

 _Be with me a bit more, Lisa._

 _It's a pity that the hour of separation is so close..._

 _Lisa, where is an answer?_

 _The happiness has been and now not..._

 _Last minutes are leaving forever,_

 _I would like to stop the time today._ )

 _Lisa!_

The pony-tails! It was the biggest thing he could still remember. Back then, he even played with a fat bird. He walked with her into somewhere.

So sad …

…

…

 _Yuri Plisetsky, in the river, he looked on and on, found that, Mochizou left for his future, but it might be the last time they met each other._

 _For a Russian? Yurio didn't know how to deal …_

…

…

…

Mochizou still cared, he helped her to feed the bird, but not many time to wait anymore.

Once to twice, same and same. The lack of understanding still hunted him. Even he later, he confessed that, he really loved her …

…

…

…

Лиза, не исчезай,

Лиза, не улетай...

Побудь со мной ещё немного, Лиза,

Как жаль, что расставанья час уже так близок...

Лиза, где же ответ?

Счастье - было и нет...

Последние минуты навсегда уходят,

Часы остановить хотел бы я сегодня...

( _Lisa, don't disappear,_

 _Lisa, don't fly away..._

 _Be with me a bit more, Lisa._

 _It's a pity that the hour of separation is so close..._

 _Lisa, where is an answer?_

 _The happiness has been and now not..._

 _Last minutes are leaving forever,_

 _I would like to stop the time today._ )

 _Music came sadder and sadder. Yuri Plisetsky showed that, Mochizou was heavily affected by her. Without her, he lost many distance …_

 _And it might be the reason he entered there … and met Yurio._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _And so, Yurio, it's time …_

"I love you, Tamako." Mochizou said this, before he really left away, with tears, though. So upset a bit. But Mochizou will always remember her …

With a weak call …

Лиза, Лиза

Побудь со мной ещё немного, Лиза,

Как жаль, что расставанья час уже так близок...

 _(Lisa, Lisa_

 _Be with me a bit more, Lisa._

 _It's a pity that the hour of separation is so close...)_

…

…

…

…

…

Just as it goes, Yuri Plisetsky also silently, left away from the sushi market …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Yurio just looked again. Now, he knew why and how much Mochizou loves her. The girl Mochizou missed, definitely Tamako. Except, Yuri Plisetsky had never been there, but might be, he would be.

"Вам понадобится времени, Моти." ( _You will need time, Mochi._ )

He walked away, just like that. A pitiful much, but he might come back again …

…

To discover the romance …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

 _ **Tamako Kitashirakawa X Mochizou Ooji**_


End file.
